flipline_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Lilith 'is the fourth user of the Wikia user 'Lilith-Dahlia. She is a great powerpoint artist, currently making powerpoint requests. Her name comesfrom research from kinds of the Bible. She is a good fan artist. Almost all of the pictures on the homepage of the Flipline Forum Wiki were made by Lilith using Powerpoint. Lilith can make powerpoint pictures very quickly. Who is the Original Owner? Ross Adriel Manuel is the original owner of this account until Dumb Akasha: Plagiarism Incident that causes to be the third top poster in the past and to being totally obsessed with a character, forced to do that in the past Customer Race Game, made multiple accounts because Akari wasn't winning, doesn't take positives, and is so ironic. Now a Mystery Person took back after that incident. On other's opinions, a Moderator named D-Walker thinks that the original owner is still Adriel. As Adrielnoadriel Adrielnoadriel joined 3 days after Jaden left at January 14, 2012, 09:25:46 PM. Start of the Journey Adrielnoadriel's first post is at the Customer Race Game, which contained "I mean, Little Edoardo". He made his own forum games called "Conquer the Customers" and "Customers' Fever Meters". The Start of Plagiarism He also made FCs, which some of them were became famous until .Adriel.'s time (AJ, Dmac and Jenna). and some of them were actually plagiarized without notice. For example, Nina, Anna, Cynthia, Hime. Final Breakdown: Customer Race Game Adriel advertised to vote Akari up because Roy is too overrated. Adriel deleted his account when he advertised to vote up Akari and the forumers blamed him, and the argument between the owner and him is started. This puts Adriel into a major depression due to Popickdra (He downed Akari sometimes, Evenly his hate was Akari with -10000000000+% so he wanted to harass her, Plus, his last signature (which was "I hate Akari! I love Roy!")), and Xandra Will Find You (Because of the newest rule). As Adriel Adriel, 'Lilith's second account, registered at March 26, 2012, the same day Vinnie registered. First Fan-Fic Adriel made the first fan-fic, but unfortunately it is unknowningly made. It containels himsf, Kyla, and the police. Until he deleted his fan-fic and the Administrators made the Fan Fiction section. Also Adrielnoadriel made Dmac. Papa's Coffee Mia: Incident Adriel made a fangame: Papa's Coffee Mia. Unfortunately, Vinnie mentioned that the title was mexicanic. This puts Adriel into depression. Papa's Riceria: Incident Adriel made the fangame: Papa's Riceria. Adriel made a funny order for James, which was ''tiny choco fried rice, chunky flip. As a result, Adam ROFLed at it. Final Breakdown: Customer Race Game Adriel broke down and deleted his account again, because mohammed chose to eliminate Akari when Moh's reply isn't actually the 3Kth reply. As .Adriel. '.Adriel., '''Lilith's third account, registered at unknown. Akari on the Rainbow Road Adriel posted a fan art at Fans Art, and it recieve good receptions from the forumers. Ahfaz12 gives him a 9.9/10, DokiDokiTsuna knows that his art reminds of Rainbow Road of Mario Series. Until Flipline_Tony PMed him. He accepted, and his art was now on the blog. Lilith is the second forumer and the third person to get featured on the blog, the first forumer and first person was magicmusic, and the second person was the deviantArtist nonecansee. Final Breakdown: Mohammed's Poll Adriel looked at the topic Favourite customer wildcard 3rd round by mohammed. The poll ran for a day and Adriel missed it. In the topic, Akari and Sasha were tied. mohammed said that Sasha won because of his mystery game, and Adriel deleted his account out of anger. While Gone Adriel V: The Fool Someone created the ''Adriel V, with a picture of Akari, making about 20 posts, acts like a complete imposter, while Adriel isn't here. After Adriel made ewn, Adriel V deleted his account. Now someone admitted it, it was abcd. Later, Adriel spreaded, but abcd seeks revenge. As Lilith '''Lilith '''joined at May 21, 2012, 11:45:07 PM, as '''ewn. She ranked up Akari of all of the sudden until the Customer Race Game got locked. Fictional Royal Rumble Adriel made the Royal Rumble topic, it became famous until got abandoned by complaints of other forumers. Dumb Akasha: Plagiarism Incident He post fast of all of the sudden, and he changed into Nina. '''After he made another plagiarized FC, and the forumers blamed him. He abandoned all of the plagiarized FCs. Worst Member: New Owner Unknown Person started new journey after monitoring Adriel, and puts off Adriel off the place. She made a batch of FCs, and due to boredom, she made a new batch of FCs, including Lilly, Rose, Asteria, and some others. Fictional Royal Rumble: Reborn Lilith reborned the Royal Rumble topic, and it became famous. Penguin022 made another one, as Customer Royal Rumble. Lilith's Royal Rumble topic became famous until abcd posted a breakdown post. This performs Lilith a breakdown and locked the Royal Rumble for eternity. Second Annual Flipline Games Breakdown Lilith became serious about to win one of the participants of the game (Zina (NutellaCrepes' FC)). Lilith became very tactical about the poll, changing votes just in case and once misunderstood about the poll question. Until Zina lost the game, Lilith depressed, and faked the heart attack. Later, she quoted KSS' post to stop, and she was stopped by KKE. The Greatest Idea: Julia Witherwood Due to boredom again, she finally thought a great idea. Now she made an FC named '''Julia Witherwood, and it got famous, receiving tributes from the users DokiDokiTsuna, D-Walker and KitKatExtreme. Now she changed her name into Julia due to boredom and pretended to be possessed for more days, and until she broke the curse, she changed back to Nina, '''and again, due to boredom, she changed her name into '''Lilith. Lilith's Worst Situation: Julia's Redesignment MooseRelated posted "if the contest is real, would Julia win? How would the customers react around demons!?" as of August 19, 2013, 11:10:57 AM (Cleveland Time), KitKatExtreme (or MintIceCream), papa_fan and Lilith talked about it, and suddenly MooseRelated posted a breakdown post, containing "Julia will definitely not acceptable in PNCT!". After Lilith saw Moose' breakdown post, she cried, counted as Lilith's major depression breakdown. Then a mod named D-Walker added something, "Cut out all her demonic stuff and just make her a regular human like the rest." and "Like that, you can keep the original Julia but just put her away from an all-human contest.". This triples Lilith a breakdown and cries her a lot and forcing to do a new concept. Lilith tasted the first major depression breakdown because it was the part of her journey. Good thing that Lilith won't delete her account. Plagiarism Incident, Dig Up: The Posting Penalty DoctorCheesecake found some impurities from Lilith's past. Now he posted once at the Battle Royal topic. Now Lilith posted about the case, and DoctorCheesecake PMed Lilith. Lilith penalized 11 posts and 2 topics. Although the two (Adam and iHMF) weren't actually penalized. Eric Pickle: Invasion When the user pickleric joined the forum and trolled all of the forumers, this user depressed the most because it affects friends, and this forum. 1234, KKE's sister was temporary banned because of a troll. Now Lilith's primary goal is to do what it takes to stop pickleric. Gallery Avatar 4665.png|Penguin022's avatar made by Lilith. avatar.png|Current Avatar of Lilith-Dahlia and Lilith. I-tried-so-hard.gif|Expiration Date made this photo, in order to improve Lilith's avatar. Juliejasminae.jpg|Made by Lilith, for Huzio. Julia_firstappearance.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Lilith under first attempt. finished.png|Julia (FC Version), made by Lilith under third attempt. julia_neutralconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), drawn by Lilith, after the worst breakdown. Nickito.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. PAPL.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. DON'TVISITTHISONEYET.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Abcd.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Lilith.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Lilith2.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Adam.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Huzio.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Adriel-lilith.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Tony.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Matt.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. FliplineWikiRules.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Stubs WORSER.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. MissingArticles WORSER.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Matt_thumb.png|Made by Lilith. Tony_thumb.png|Made by Lilith. MissingArticles.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page formerly. Stubs.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page formerly. adriel__s_epic_pic_1_by_adriel25274-d4z68io.jpg|Akari on the Rainbow Road, made by Adriel before Lilith took his place. Julia 1.jpg|D-Walker made this tribute for Lilith. Julia 2.jpg|D-Walker made this tribute for Lilith. Trivia (Both) *Their past accounts were adrielnoadriel, Adriel and .Adriel. before the rule "One account per person" was made. They made the most accounts before that rule was made. *They hate being called as Adrielian. ''' (If Lilith: Since it's not her real name and her grammatical error, as if they abusing it.) *Unlike other users, Lilith admitted that she had ''bipolar disorder ''after proving to other members, and now guessed by D-Walker (by answering yes or no). *In order to put her depression off, she must not get insulted or anything bad from others, unfortunately, in a long time. If she does, she might threaten to block the user, depending on the place and situation. *Hates getting messages containing any grammatical error-related. Trivia (Mystery Girl) *Past Names were '''ewn, Nina and Julia. This user changed the most names legally (4), but abcd changed the most names before changing names by the user (not by the admin) is restricted. *Her overall favorite character was Dahlia Hawthorne because Dahlia reminds her attitude the most. *Her favorite Flipline Character is Scarlett. *Likes demons, darkness, skulls, maroon, black, dark purple, and blood. *Admits if she was possessed by a demon, she don't care about her life. *Revealed that she's very proud of her FC's demonic ways. Trivia (Adriel) *Is a Filipino. *The person who was using the accounts until Dumb Akasha: Plagiarism Incident ''was '''him.' *He's the second user who submitted the Fan Art on the blog, but the first user is magicmusic. *He's a boy and a ragerboy. *His favorite character is Leon Kuwata and Simon Blackquill. Category:Forum Members Category:Well-Known Forumer Category:Fast poster Category:Food Critic Category:Article stubs Category:Well-Known Member Category:Fan Artists Category:Top 30 Poster Category:People who registered in 2012 Category:L Users Category:Male Users